24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm
Jack returns to CTU and has a emotional reunion with Audrey, while Curtis tracks the Russians and the stolen military-grade Sentox VX nerve gas. Walt sends in an assassin to silence Jack. Chloe discovers that Spenser has an agenda at CTU. Walt convinces Logan to send Martha to be institutionalized when she tells them of the attacks against her. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Beresch tells the public on TV that Charles Logan and he has grown impatient, thus he executes a hostage. * Evelyn tells Martha Logan the severity of the situation as Martha hides the transcript in her blouse. * Later, Walt interrogates Evelyn who breaks that Martha has hidden the transcript of her conversation with Palmer in her blouse; Walt subdues Martha with a chloroform handkerchief and steals the transcript. * McGill orders Buchanan to take Jack into custody. * Diane tells Jack Bauer to save Derek whose a hostage in the terminal of Ontario Airport. * Beresch and his team fire at a wall that's been exploded then the CTU assault team come from behind and neutralizes the terrorists. Beresch blows himself up to avoid capture. * Jack tells Curtis that they have a problem. One of the hostages, the yellow tie man, Erwich, is gone. Jack says he saw Beresch give this guy a keycard. Curtis tells him that he's going to CTU. Jack also says that something else is going on here. * Erwich sneaks to a base behind the airport where a second team of terrorists are waiting. Erwich uses the keycard on the container underground which opens revealing the 20 bio-hazard canisters of Sentox nerve gas. The following takes place between 11:00am and 12:00pm by Mara Tyler]] 11:02:03 Ivan Erwich, Andrei, Komar, and a fourth terrorist load the biohazard canisters, revealed to be Sentox VX nerve gas, onto a fake SWAT van and drive away from the airport undetected. Jack is being taken back to CTU for questioning. The agent accompanied by him, Mara Tyler, is impressed that Jack managed to stay under the radar for so long, but Jack tells her that he apparently wasn't invisible enough. Curtis cross references Erwich's most likely escape route with the airport security cameras. The fake SWAT van with the four terrorists easily drives past the security checkpoint, and Erwich calls Nathanson to let him know that his crew made it out of the airport. team find the empty nerve gas holster]] Curtis and a subordinate CTU agent find footage from the security cameras that shows Erwich making his way to a hangar outside the secure perimeter. When his team arrives at the hanger, they find it empty, except for a few dead rats. Curtis has a forensics team examine the area. At the Logan retreat, Evelyn finds Martha unconscious, and has Secret Service call for a doctor. Erwich and his crew arrive at a vacant lot, where they meet an American named Schaeffer, who helps load the canisters into his semi. Erwich tells Schaeffer that the Russians have occupied his homeland for as long as America has existed, but Moscow will soon see the folly of this occupation. President Logan and Walt Cummings arrive with Secret Service to check up on Martha. By this time, Martha has regained consciousness and says she must have blacked out. Privately, Cummings suggests to Logan that Martha be re-committed to an asylum in Vermont, where she stayed several years ago. Logan is reluctant, but eventually agrees, under the stipulation that he be the one to tell her. After Logan leaves, Cummings receives a call from Nathanson, who asks if the situation with Martha has been resolved. Cummings assures him it has, and Nathanson tells him that Erwich is moving the Sentox shipment, but Jack Bauer is still a problem. Nathanson is worried that Bauer is already putting the pieces of the conspiracy together. Cummings assures him that he has a man inside CTU who can clear a path for an assassin to eliminate Bauer. Nathanson orders him to use him. Cummings acknowledges this. 11:12:22...11:12:23...11:12:24... 11:16:44 The forensics team autopsies one of the dead rats, and conclude that it died from exposure to weapons grade nerve gas. Curtis calls Edgar, who forwards this information to Bill Buchanan and Lynn McGill. Lynn wants an investigation to determine who manufactured the gas and how it got to the airport, while Chloe raises the alert level and recalls Curtis to CTU. Cummings and Logan go over a cover story for Martha's pending commitment to give to the press. Mike Novick arrives and tells them about the theft of the nerve gas. CTU is currently investigating how the gas got there, but nobody knows what the terrorists are planning to do with it. Spenser goes into the server room to answer a page from Walt Cummings. Cummings asks if Bauer has arrived at CTU yet, and Spenser replies in the negative. Walt tells Wolff that Bauer is a priority. Cummings instructs Spenser to clear an entrance for him. Audrey informs the Defense Department (and presumably, her father) of the nerve gas situation, when Lynn asks her to debrief Diane Huxley. Lynn now believes that Jack is innocent of the murders of David Palmer and Michelle Dessler and suspects the frame was connected to the nerve gas theft, and believes Diane may have a connection to the guilty party and not know it. Audrey welcomes her in CTU. Diane asks if Audrey knew him, and she solemnly answers 'yes'. 11:24:07...11:24:08...11:24:09... 11:28:32 Jack arrives at CTU, welcomed by many staffers who thought he was dead. Lynn tells Jack that he is no longer a suspect in Palmer's murder, and temporarily grants him a Level 2 security clearance. Jack is put up to speed on the search for the nerve gas, and tells Lynn that the best lead is to find whoever ordered the hit on David Palmer. Lynn agrees. Jack privately tells Buchanan that he never meant to endanger Michelle, and asks how Tony is. He is told that Tony is unconscious, but is expected to pull through. Diane reveals to Audrey that nothing romantic happened between her and Jack, though she would not have minded if something did. She is also able to conclude that Audrey was once involved with Jack. The debrief is interrupted when Audrey sees Jack outside the room for the first time since learning he was alive. Jack tells Audrey that he couldn't tell her that he was still alive, for her own protection. Audrey tells him that she spent all this time feeling bad that Jack died thinking that she hated him. Jack reminded her that her husband died because of him, but Audrey reveals that she eventually realized that wasn't his fault. They are interrupted when Jack is called into Lynn's office. Spenser is in the server room watching Jack walk to the situation room when Chloe finds him. They briefly argue about the night before, and he storms off. Once Chloe is alone, she notices that Spenser has been accessing Level Five information. She relays this to Edgar, who tells her that Spenser only has Level Three clearance. They quickly report him to Buchanan. A computer technician named Hank arrives at CTU, but is briefly detained when Hugo, the security guard, doesn't notice him on the visitor manifest. Spenser tells the guard that Hank is there at his request. The two go into the server room, and after Spenser leaves, Hank assembles a hidden pistol with a silencer from his tool-kit. 11:39:02...11:39:03...11:39:04... 11:43:25 Despite the efforts to keep it secret from her, Martha discovers that her husband is planning to have her committed and sneaks out her bathroom window. Spenser becomes nervous when his workstation is locked. A security guard arrives with a partner and after Spenser stalls, they take him to an interrogation room where Bill and Chloe are waiting. They tell him they know he has been accessing unauthorized files, and Chloe is angry because she thinks Spenser just got close to her as part of his infiltration. Spenser demands a lawyer, but Buchanan tells him there will be no lawyers. Logan, Cummings, and Aaron Pierce arrive to take Martha to the asylum, only to find that she has gone. Aaron orders a search of the surrounding property, as Logan and Cummings react nervously. 11:48:48...11:48:49...11:48:50... 11:53:14 Jack and Lynn are in a meeting room, attempting to figure out who could have framed Jack for Palmer's murder. Jack recalls that someone in Logan's administration tried to kill him 18 months prior, and that this same person is involved in the morning's events. Lynn counters that an investigation into Logan's cabinet would take months, given the red tape. Jack receives a call from CTU Medical that Tony is revived and ready to talk. Chloe and Buchanan continue to interrogate Spenser, who proves resistant. Edgar tells them that he has discovered that Spenser has been tracking Jack's movements since his return to CTU. Spenser insists he is only following orders. Jack arrives at Tony's bedside to find him still unconscious. Hank, disguised as a doctor, pulls out a gun, but Jack manages to see his reflection and disarms him. A tough hand to hand fight ensues, until Jack kills Hank with a pair of surgical scissors. Buchanan and a security detail arrive soon after. Jack tells Buchanan that his assailant was a professional assassin. Buchanan tells him that they have a mole in custody. A new doctor is brought in to monitor Tony, while Jack goes off to confront Spenser. Split screen: Jack orders a new doctor to watch Almeida. Spenser sits in holding. Derek and Diane embrace each other while Audrey watches Jack still shocked he's alive. Erwich and his men are driving in the van with the canisters of nerve gas inside. Curtis and the tactical team return to CTU. Jack grabs Spenser and takes him to observation, showing him the assassin that just tried to kill him. Spenser insists that he was part of an Internal Affairs investigation of CTU by the White House, and that Walt Cummings requested that he let Hank in. Once Spenser is taken back to holding, Jack concludes that Cummings was the one that tried to kill him 18 months ago, and he is now involved in Palmer's murder. Lynn tells him they need to build a case against Cummings, but Jack say that will take too long, and vows to go after him by himself. 11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...12:00:00 Memorable quotes * Mara Tyler: Eighteen months. How did you manage to stay invisible that long? * Jack Bauer: Apparently, I wasn't invisible enough. * Spenser Wolff: I don't care if you are my boss, or if you regret sleeping with me last night. Nobody talks to me like that. * Chloe O'Brian: Really? I just did. * Chloe O'Brian: Haven't you ever taken a psychology class? People keep secrets. * Chloe O'Brian: Okay. When we find the nerve gas and the alert level drops, we can have some chamomile tea and I'll tell you all my secrets, okay? * Spenser Wolff: Apology accepted. * Chloe O'Brian: It wasn't an apology, more of an observation. * Chloe O'Brian: (after Spenser walks off) Dammit! Why do I keep doing that? * Lynn McGill: Well, first of all, that would mean someone in this administration is also tied to the theft of the nerve gas. * Jack Bauer: Yeah. You're gonna have to look into that. * Spenser Wolff: You have to believe me. I thought I was serving the President. * Lynn McGill: Cummings is the President's Chief of Staff, Jack, and his friend. Without any hard evidence, CTU can't touch him. * Jack Bauer: I'm not CTU. I'll go get Cummings myself. Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest starring * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Jonah Lotan as Spenser Wolff * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Erwich * Timothy V. Murphy as Schaeffer * Robert Rusler as Hank * Tim Edward Rhoze as Dr. Hill * Eric Strikland as CTU Agent Co-starring * Josie DiVincenzo as Mara Tyler * Roman Varshavsky as Komar (as "Team Leader") * Michael Roddy as CTU SWAT Agent Smith * Robb Reesman as Dr. Paulson * Blaine Pate as CTU Security Guard * Alex Castillo as CTU Guard Hugo * Marci Michelle as Jackie (as "CTU Worker") Background information and notes * This is one of only four episodes this season to feature the entire main cast. The other episodes are "7:00am-8:00am," "5:00pm-6:00pm" and "7:00pm-8:00pm." * The Music by Sean Callery featurette from the Season 5 DVD explores the scene where Jack and Audrey first see each other, and the impact of different music on the scene. * Carlos Bernard appears in this episode as Tony Almeida but doesn't have any dialogue. See also *11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) Day 505 505